Darkened Alleyways
by AerrowLover
Summary: What if, in S2E6 it wasn't Arthur's henchman that attacked Adam? Adam finds out that there are some things his body can't heal... while Hiro can only look on. Contains noncon... but not graphic.
1. Always Pay Attention

_**Author's Note: Hello People! Wow, I still feel nervous writing for a new category… **_

_**Now, this fic contains non-con, but you won't see anything here detailed or graphic, it will be more of a thing were you get the picture without having to see it… If that makes any sense at all!**_

_**If you don't like the idea of this happening to a character, then don't read. Okay? You've been warned!**_

_**Also, Hiro and Ando speak Japanese the whole way through, except when I say that they don't…another wonderful sense-filled sentence!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Heroes only in my dream world. In real life however, it's a different story. If I did own Heroes, do you think Adam would be dead?? Basically I own nothing here except the idea for this fic. **_

"Hiro! Where is he? Where is Adam? I don't see him anywhere; he must have escaped!" a Japanese man said while looking at his friend. Ando's voice was rushed and panicked in his native tongue. His friend looked back at him.

"Hiro! We must find him! He is dangerous!" Ando said again, his voice rising in pitch while his friend looked on.

The friend who still appeared to be suffering from the punch that had knocked him out cold. He had only be up and on his feet for a few minutes, ever since Ando had been able to bring him round and he had rushed outside to look for the now-missing Adam Monroe.

"Ando, calm down. We will find him, all we have to do is _look_!" Hiro said, sounding more quiet that what he usually would. He was leaning against a nearby wall, with his eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Ando asked quietly. He was worried about his friend. Yes, he would admit that there were times when he would have happily given Hiro a whack around the head because Ando believed that Hiro was still mad about the whole future-killing…Which was in the future, and Hiro really should know better. Things that he sees in the future can always change. Hiro should have a lot more trust and faith in his best friend, who was always willing to follow him.

Hiro nodded, and slowly prised himself of the wall. "I am fine, Ando my friend. I only have a little headache. We have work to do though. A hero never lets his own pain and suffering stand before him when he has a job to do!" he finished proudly, while Ando rolled his eyes. There Hiro went again with his "Hero speeches", but this time he did have a point. They had unwillingly unleashed a man into the city, and now they must find him before he had the chance to do any harm.

Ando walked over to Hiro. "Are you sure you are okay? We could have a quick rest-"

"No! We must find Adam; we need his help and he could be anywhere!" Hiro interrupted. He began to walk down the dimly-lit alleyway, while Ando hurried to catch up. "He can't have gone far. We just have to look."

Ando nodded, as they reached the end of the alleyway and went round a corner. They both stopped at the corner, as Hiro looked at Ando with a frown.

"We should split up, it will get the area covered faster…" he muttered, while pushing his glasses back. Ando looked horrified.

"Hiro, are you mad? You can barely walk in a straight line and you want to split up? No. I'm not having you wander around by yourself. We're sticking together on this one." He said, and on seeing that Hiro was about to protest, interrupted him with a "I mean it!"

Hiro realised that he had no other choice in the matter and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. But we must hurry, Ando…" He started to walk away but Ando pulled him back.

"Let's go down this street." Ando pointed around the corner, the opposite to where Hiro had been headed. "Then we know how to retrace our steps if we get lost!"

Hiro smiled. Thank heavens he had brought Ando with him; his best friend was very clever. He nodded to Ando and followed his friend around the corner, not knowing that they were just simply walking further and further away from the man they were seeking.

*************************************************************

He smiled happily, watching the departing figures finally go around the corner and vanish out of his sight. At last he was free again, and now he could do whatever he wanted! The idea was so tempting…

Adam waited for a minute just to make sure that _they_ were not heading back, and after a minute he began to climb out of the bin he had sought refuge in as carefully and as quietly as he could. He jumped down without a sound, and with a grin plastered over his face he began to walk down the alleyway in the opposite direction to what dear little Hiro and his friend had.

He was just so happy that he was free; that he was no longer in the hell-hole that Hiro had placed him in that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Which for him was a first, because Adam Monroe usually prided himself on his alertness. But being buried alive for goodness knows how long, and not to mention being forced to die repeatedly of asphyxiation can do that to a person.

He was strolling along the darkened alleyway, past grimy walls sprayed with graffiti now and he was thinking of Hiro as he walked. Seeing the round-faced Japanese teleported standing over him as he lay in that coffin had provoked odd feelings that he couldn't explain. He had been furious to see him at first, but the hatred had died away, infact it had almost gone.

But what had it been replaced by? Adam knew that deep down he missed the friendship that the two of them had once shared, all those years ago in Japan when he had gone by the name of Takezo Kensei. He had never really had proper friends who cared about him and worried for him, not even back then. So when Hiro had shown up and when they had become close friends it had been perfect. They had been partners; him and his carp…Hiro had shown him how to save innocent people from White Beard, but at the same time he had shown him how to save himself. He, who was far from innocent.

But then he had betrayed him. The little Japanese Nazi had gone off with the woman who he loved, and then it had all been ruined. He had lost his only true friend and had lost the ability to love at the same time. Adam had then sworn that he would cause Hiro no end of grief and had sent out to help the world…

And then four hundred years later, he had run into Hiro again. Who had then tried to kill him, found that he couldn't and sentenced him to a fate worse than death. Hiro then brought him to an empty grave in a Japanese cemetery, buried him alive, and teleported away.

Adam stopped in the street when he thought of this. The memories that it brought back, of him screaming to be let out; all the time; when no one could hear him…

Him struggling to get out; clawing at the wood of the coffin lid and feeling his fingernails bend back and break off…

He shuddered at the thoughts in his head. No way in hell did he ever want to have to do that again.

Hiro had then freed him… to ask for his help. Adam had been furious about that -_"How dare he ask for my help after what he did to me!"- _but now he wasn't anymore. It was strange, and he couldn't explain it.

Well, he had given the teleporter and his friend the slip and he was now free… Finally after all the long and lonely days spent in that coffin thinking about freedom he had it.

He started walking again, but never did make it to the end of the alleyway.

All he knew was that he had past yet another over-flowing bin and had felt pain erupt in the back of his head; everything went violently black… and then no more.

*************************************************************

Ando and Hiro both sighed with frustration. It had been goodness-knows how long since Adam Monroe had fled, and they hadn't seen him anywhere. It was getting later now, and both were thinking the same question - Where had he gone?

Ando looked up into the pitch-black sky, before looking over at his best friend. Hiro seemed to be okay, and hadn't complained of feeling dizzy or anything like that but Ando still felt worried. He knew that there was no love lost between Hiro and this Adam, and he was scared incase Adam had managed to sneak off, find some of his friends and then find Hiro and himself, and attack… the thoughts spun round and round in Ando's head, and he couldn't help but sigh again.

"I am sorry, Ando, for dragging you into this…" Came the voice of Hiro from the opposite wall. Hiro looked like Ando felt, but Ando suspected that Hiro being Hiro, he was secretly blaming himself for losing Adam.

"There is nothing to apologise for!" Ando said loudly to his friend. "Hiro, why do always say sorry when you don't have to?"

Hiro smiled, but he looked sad still. "Oh Ando, I am a terrible hero. I have failed so many people, and now I have failed again…"

Hiro didn't tell Ando that he was also upset because of how Adam had been with him since he had dug him out. True, he _had _buried him in the first place, but Adam had been so angry with him… Hiro didn't know why he cared so much about this fact -after all, the man was a villain and a murderer; he killed his father and many others- but he simply just did, and there was no way that he could explain it. He wished that it was not so.

He wished that he had never meddled in time when he had, all those years ago in Feudal Japan where he had met Adam, who was then Kensei. He had grown fond of the man, and had thought of him as a close friend. Hiro knew that he had broken Kensei's heart when he had kissed Yaeko under the cherry blossom trees, but he had never really knew just how much he had, not until he had realised that Adam would simply destroy all that he loved in a way for revenge.

The man hated him, and he did have good reason to. Hiro however missed what he had lost, but he knew that it had been his fault,. His fault for everything! If he had just forgot about his affections and feelings for Yaeko, then Adam would have been happy, did what the hero Kensei should have done, and never sworn to destroy the world. He had broken the man's heart, and in doing so had caused him to bury what was left of it so deep that all he felt was hate.

He looked up at Ando, who was looking at him. Ando was his best friend and he would normally tell him anything and everything without a second thought but he had never told him about how it had been his fault that he had made Adam into who is was. Ando would be so angry; so disappointed in Hiro, and would probably live him. Hiro didn't think that he could still losing anyone else, and had decided never to tell him. _Never._

"Hiro! You can never say that about yourself again! You are a hero, no matter what… you will always be a hero to me!" Ando said, and made his way towards his friend. He walked up to Hiro and hugged him.

Hiro smiled. He was about to reply to Ando, when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

Ando looked down the street they had just walked up. "Did you hear that, Hiro? Someone is crying for help!" he said, sounding scared again.

Hiro muttered "I heard! I heard!" before stopping to hear more screams. They seemed to be coming from the alleyway where they had left; the alleyway where they had lost Adam… _Adam!_

Hiro stood still, feeling a chill creep down his back. He had heard the screams, or at least, similar sounding ones before… coming from a grave…

Ando looked at his friend, who had appeared to have gone white.

"Hiro? Hiro? What is wrong?" He asked him, feeling frightened. Just what was going on? Ando shivered as the screams started up again.

Hiro looked at his friend with fear-filled eyes.

"I think I know who is screaming for help."

*************************************************************

He moaned, feeling the pain build up in his head. True, he could heal himself, but he could still feel pain. He blinked, and opened his eyes.

He appeared to be lying against a bin on the ground. However, that wasn't what worried him. What did worry him was the fact that a man was standing over him, and he didn't like the expression on his face.

It was similar to one a child would wear when they get a new toy that they have always wanted. This tall man was looking at Adam as if he was a particular new and shiny toy, one he couldn't wait to add to his collection.

"Well, my boy, you've come round…" the deep voice made Adam shiver. "I think you look even more beautiful awake than sleepin', but it's a close call… You're young, and I like the young ones…" There was laughter following that statement. Adam felt like laughing too. This man, who appeared to be in his late thirties actually believed that he was older than Adam.

"_I wish I could tell you that you are the boy here…" _Adam thought. He wasn't stupid though. He knew exactly what this man wanted. Adam Monroe wasn't naive.

He slowly tried to edge away, but the man abruptly stopped laughing and grabbed him. His grip was like iron, and there was no getting away.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He hissed at Adam, who kicked out and tried to get away. It was one of those times where Adam wished that he had something like super-strength rather than regeneration for a power.

The man stood heavily on Adam's leg, and there was a loud snap. Adam moaned again as yet more pain spiked through him. This wasn't good…He continued to struggle, but the man punched him twice, making him crack his head off the metal bin.

"You're stayin' here, with me. Me and you are goin' to have some fun together!" Again with the loud and harsh laughter.

Adam shivered again. This really wasn't good…

*************************************************************

"What? Who? Who is it?" Ando cried, as he tried to keep up with Hiro who had suddenly began running. The screams continued, and Ando was no longer scared. Instead, he felt the need to run and help this person… if he could.

"I think… I think…" Hiro couldn't say it. Saying it would make it seem more real. He was running now towards the end of the street, where if they turned the corner they would be back on the alleyway. The place where they had started.

Ando looked at Hiro. "Hiro? Who is it?"

"I think that… I think that it is Adam…" Hiro muttered, pushing himself to run faster. He wished that he didn't have a pounding headache, because he could have simply been able to concentrate and teleport his way over to the alleyway, and not have to run. It would have saved so much time and mean that it could have gotten there quicker…

Ando looked shocked. "How…?

"I recognise the screams. They sound like the ones I heard when I was walking away from the cemetery after burying him there." Hiro answered. "Ando, we have to hurry! I think Adam is in serious trouble!" At his words, they both picked up speed.

The two of them ran as fast as they could, but they each had the feeling that it wasn't good enough.

*************************************************************

_**Yes, I am going to be evil and**__** make this a two-parter as opposed to a one-shot! xD.**_

_**Well, what did you all think so far? **_

_**Any thoughts are welcomed! **_

_**Toodles, Leah xo**_


	2. Always Help Others

**_Author's Note: Hey again! Well, here we have the last part! Hope you like! Thanks to reviewers; it means a lot to get reviews. Thanks!_**

**_This contains non-con! It's not graphic but still. If you don't like, then you don't read. Simple!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own Heroes only in my dream world. In real life however, it's a different story. If I did own Heroes, do you think Adam would be dead?? Basically I own nothing here except the idea for this fic._**

* * *

Ando ran after his friend. They had been running down various alleys and streets for several minutes now and all the time those screams had been making them run faster. Ando could hear the agony in the screaming and if it was actually Adam who was screaming; if it was actually Adam who needed help, then it must mean that he was in real pain. Ando knew that the man was a villain, but he also knew that the man was immortal and couldn't be hurt. But he could still feel pain, as the screaming was testimony to.

Ando looked ahead at Hiro. The man was running as fast as he was able, quite an achievement considering that he had received a heavy blow to his head which had knocked him out a while ago. Hiro looked as if he himself was in pain. Whenever they both heard another shout, Hiro visibly flinched. He looked behind at Ando with fear-filled eyes.

"Ando, hurry! We're nearly there!" he called over his shoulder before looking back in front of him again and just managing to avoid a skip.

"Hiro! Why are we rushing to help this man? He is a bad man!" Ando called back. He had been talking this for the past few minutes or so, and it still did not make any sense to him. Adam was bad, yes, they did need him at this moment in time, but still. He had killed people, one of whom had been Hiro's father. Ando didn't understand it. Why would Hiro want to try so hard to save a man who had done such terrible things?

Hiro was looking back at Ando with a frown. Now was not the time for this! They were nearly there, nearly at the alleyway where the source of the screaming was, and where…Adam was. Hiro shuddered when he heard another cry pierce the night air. Adam was in agony, and here they were, loitering instead of getting there!

"Ando, we are heroes! We must help everyone; give everyone a second chance!" He said to his best friend, watching him roll his eyes.

"Hiro, the man is evil. He murdered your father! Look, you buried him alive for that, and now you rush off to save him! Why?" Ando asked.

Hiro was about to reply, but was cut short when he saw that he had reached the alleyway where they had started their search.

Both men stopped and looked at each other - one wanting answers to his questions, another not wanting to know what he would find if he dared look.

"Ando, we must help him. Please, just help me help him…" Hiro said, looking into his friend's eyes. Ando sighed, but eventually nodded.

Both men slowly walked down the alleyway, looking all the time incase someone jumped out at them, or if they saw Adam.

They both hid behind a stack of damp and peeling cardboard boxes at the sound of footsteps. Hiro peered around the boxes, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did so.

"Hiro? Do you see anyone?" Ando asked, looking anxiously at his friend.

Hiro shook his head. "No. Whoever it was must have walked in the opposite direction and… Ando? What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?" Hiro asked, feeling worried. Ando looked scared.

Ando gulped. "Hiro, listen…"

Hiro strained his ears. He didn't hear anything, so what was Ando getting at?

"What is it?"

"Hiro. The screaming… it has stopped…"

They looked at each other. Ando's words were true; there was no sounds of screams or shouts at all.

Hiro pushed up his glasses again, and stood up. He could see nothing; hear nothing.

Was that good… or was that bad?

* * *

"Shut up! I said, shut up!" A punch connected with the side of his head.

He slumped down against the man, struggling to keep his eyes open. Blood trickled down his face and he could taste it in his mouth.

The man, who had told him to call him "Sir" kicked him squarely in the face. Adam heard his nose break before he felt it. Blood poured down his chin and down his neck. Adam's face met the ground with a thud, and he went limp.

The man had tried to get his shirt off and Adam had fought back, well, as best as he could. He had always been rather skinny and light and this man was taller and far more heavier. He had kicked and punched repeatedly _-seriously, why could I not have super-strength right now?_ -and when that had failed he had began shouting for help. The next thing he knew was that the man had suddenly grown furious and used him as a punching bag. Yes, Adam could heal, but he could still feel the pain and when he cried out it was real.

However he was in too much pain now to fight back anymore. Whenever he was like this; dazed and disorientated; it took him longer to heal, which meant that he would be in agony for much longer than usual.

The man chuckled above him somewhere. Adam tried to raise his head but it hurt like hell so he gave up.

"So… are you ready to behave yet?" he was asked, and when he didn't reply a hand grabbed his bloody chin and forced him to look up. Adam could see the evil in the man's eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the irony of the situation he was currently in. If only those fools at that Company had actually listened to him. He was right all along when he said that the world needed to be cleansed. That there were people who would do evil whenever they could. Here, right now looking at him straight in the face was one of the very people Adam had warned those at the Company about.

The man grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the grimy wall behind them both. Adam cried out at the impact and at the damage which was added to his already pain-filled head.

"I said, are you ready to behave!" The man shouted.

Refusing to answer the question, Adam simply spat at the man, watching in satisfaction as the mixture of blood and saliva landed on the man's face.

The man released Adam, watching him fall to the ground as he did so. Adam heard his arm snap and hissed in pain.

"Sir" grinned in sick amusement. He liked to break people, both mentally and physically. It was a hobby to him, really - sneaking around back alleyways and waiting for a young man to walk by unsuspectingly. When he had been caught, then "Sir" - who was really called John Morgan - would play with him. A few punches and kicks, just to let the boy know who was in charge and then to business. After he finished enjoying himself he usually stabbed his victim and walked off and he would go home and sleep. He loved having dreams were he was the master and in total control.

But this one was far more spirited and more of a challenge than the rest had ever been. He had refused to go down without a fight and as a result John had found himself having to hit the man more than what he normally would have. But he had won in the end. As he always did.

He would enjoy this one tonight. It was such a pity that he would have to kill him after but what was it that people said? All good things come to an end.

"Now my boy, let's have some fun…" he muttered, crouching down beside the blonde-haired man.

* * *

Adam looked up, trying not to move his broken arm. He was lying on the filthy ground and _that man _was beside him. He tried to move away but a closed fist met his mouth and Adam cracked his head on the ground once more.

The man reached over and grabbed the wrists of the semi-conscious Adam, and quickly tied them together. He struggled weakly but a heavy blow to his face stopped him.

John then took out a knife and slowly tore up the thin black shirt that Adam was wearing. He grinned as he felt the man shiver.

"Now my boy, I'm sure that you may enjoy this… but probably not as much as me!" he said, before stroking the back of his victim. He felt the man flinch underneath his fingers, and that made him feel powerful.

Adam closed his eyes as he felt the man take off his clothes. He tried to kick out; but the man simply tied up his feet. He was on top of him now…

He thrashed weakly around, but it was no use. He suddenly felt pain coursing through him, and he screamed in agony.

He could hear the man laughing; and it made him scream more.

Because this was only the start…

* * *

Hiro looked at Ando.

"We must look down there…" he said, raising a shaking finger and pointing down the alleyway. "He may be there… he needs us, Ando. Please come with me, I don't want to go down there by myself…"

Ando nodded at his friend. "I'll come. Come on, the sooner we go and look the better." Ando swallowed down his own fears at what his mind was showing him and walked with Hiro down the alleyway.

Hiro was scared, even if he wouldn't admit it to Ando, but he knew that Ando knew anyway. He was scared of what he might find; of what he might see.

What if Adam was dead? True, he was immortal but Hiro knew that there was one way in which he could still be killed. Cutting of his head or shooting him through the head would kill him. What if some mad man, intent on murder had slowly cut of the blonde-haired man's head, which was why Adam had been screaming so loudly?

And what if Adam wasn't there? What would they do then? What if all they found was blood?

Hiro was scared because of what he didn't know.

He shook his head as if to shake out the scary thoughts. While he had been thinking they had gotten half-way down the alleyway, and where now outside the door of the bar where the night had started to go wrong.

In a way Hiro blamed himself. If he had only ducked the punch that was meant for Adam that had found its way to him instead, then none of this would have happened. He would have avoided the blow, Adam would have ran still but then since he wasn't knocked out he could stop time and stop him from getting away. Then they all would be together and this would not be happening.

They stopped outside the door.

"Do we go down the rest of the alley?" Ando asked him, looking down the alleyway as he spoke.

Hiro pushed aside his fears and nodded. "Yes. Let's keep going."

After all, heroes had to be brave and put aside their fears to help others.

And if Adam needed them, then they would both keep going and find him and do what they could to help him.

They were walking past the over-flowing bins and the bags of rubbish next to them when they caught sight of something. What they saw made them gasp.

He was bloody, filthy and his clothes were torn to shreds, but it was him.

It was Adam.

* * *

Adam couldn't scream anymore. His voice was hoarse and his throat hurt. He wanted to laugh. He had spent the past couple of months buried and he had screamed himself hoarse as well. But he couldn't laugh. Not after what had just happened.

The man rolled off him with a sigh. Adam didn't realise how badly he was shivering until the man reached out and stroked his bloody and bruised face. He recoiled at the touch but that only made the man laugh.

He seemed to be bleeding everywhere…God, it hurt like hell. He couldn't remember the last time in had been in so much pain.

The man was smiling at him now.

"Thank you… that was the best I've had in ages!"

Adam shuddered. _Don't remind me of what you did to me…_

John looked over at the heap beside him. He had had a _wonderful_ time with this one, so much so that he broke his normal pattern and did it again, and again… well he had lost count but that didn't matter. It had been fun.

Well, he had to finish the job. He stood up and tidied himself down. Looking around, he saw the knife abandoned beside the nearest bin. He picked it up, and walked over to his latest victim with a sad sigh. It was a pity to do this, but… it had to be done.

The man looked up at him, and John was struck yet again by the intensity of his blue eyes. He walked over, giggling a little as the man tried to wriggle away. He was still tied up, and he would stay like that until his body was found by some unsuspecting person.

"I am sorry to do this…I don't want to kill you, but I have to…" he bent down, looking Adam in the eye, "But at least you know that I enjoy every minute with you, boy!" he broke off, laughing, while Adam shivered again.

At least he could be put out of his misery for a bit when he was killed, but it was when he came back to life which worried him. If the man was still around then, what would he think? More importantly, what would he then do? If he realised that his latest victim had regenerative powers and could not be killed, then he would probably end up taking him away and locking him up somewhere so that he could "play" with him over and over again… like he just had…

Even if he was gone when he came back again, he would still be there… in his head…

John raised the knife over Adam's stomach. He smiled, and with a maniacal laugh he stabbed him. Blood poured out of the wound and formed a river around him.

Adam didn't scream; his voice had left him and anyway - why would he scream when death was what he welcomed most?

* * *

Hiro simply stood there, too shocked to move.

His worst nightmares had appeared to have become true. Adam was lying there, still as could be and he was surrounded by a pool of blood. Hiro didn't know whether his head was still there or not or whether it had been cut off and he was unwilling - make that very unwilling- to step forward and have a closer look.

It wasn't just that which made him stop and stare; it wasn't just that which made him not want to go forward. He was scared incase Adam was dead, or dying. Hiro had missed the man's company, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all Adam himself and after having him back for a short time, he was scared in case he had lost was he had so recently gained back.

Ando gasped. Hiro looked at him anxiously.

"What is it?" he asked, already dreading the answer.

"Hiro, I think he is coming round! Look!" Ando pointed towards the now shivering heap in front of him.

Ando was shocked at what he had just seen. He had never imagined seeing the man who was a killer; who had plotted to wipe out at least ninety-five percent of the global population with a deadly virus; in such a situation. The man before him looked so helpless and so vulnerable…He was lying in blood and was covered with it, and his clothes were ripped and bloody… Ando suddenly realised that what Hiro had said was true - "_We must help everyone; give everyone a second chance!" _- and he was glad that they had found him.

But now to find out what had happened… taking in the image before him, of the bloody and torn clothing and the position the man was lying in, Ando knew all too clearly what had so obviously happened to Adam. How would Hiro react when he too understood what had happened to the man?

Hiro slowly and carefully walked over to the figure lying on the dirty ground. He bent down, taking in Adam's condition. The man was covered in blood, but even as he looked at him Hiro could see various cuts and bruises disappearing and could see the broken nose be pushed back into position by an invisible force. He saw the deep wound in his stomach close up, a broken arm and leg snap back correctly and saw ribs click back into place.

Hiro sighed, feeling relieved and slightly better. At least Adam was physically fine… but what had happened to him to leave him in such a state?

The immortal's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. Hiro could see at once that something was wrong - Adam's eyes were filled with fear.

"Adam? Are you okay?" Hiro said in English, knowing that since it was Adam's first language it would be easier to speak to him in, "What happened?"

Adam appeared not to have heard him, but was instead struggling to move away from Hiro. Hiro looked at him, and was shocked at what he saw. Adam's hands and feet had been tied, and it was only now that Hiro realised to the extent that Adam's clothes had been ripped.

"Ando?" Hiro called, switching back to Japanese; and when he saw that Adam flinched at the loudness in his voice he said again, quieter, "Ando?"

Ando walked up to were Hiro was and saw that his suspicions were correct. Adam Monroe had been raped, and very viciously at that.

"Hiro? What is it?" he asked.

"Can you help me untie him?" Ando nodded.

However, when he carefully went to untie the tight knots, Adam suddenly recoiled away with a pain-filled cry.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!"

Ando immediately let go of the man's hand and backed away, watching as Adam curled up into a ball. He looked at Hiro- what were they going to do now? The man obviously didn't want to be touched, and with good reason. Somehow they had to try and get him to trust them in order to help him.

Hiro looked very upset, and he looked helplessly at the man before him, not knowing what to do.

_He knows_, thought Ando. _He knows what has happened…_

"Adam? It is me. It is Hiro Nakamura… I am here to help you!" Hiro said in English, trying to get something out of shivering man. He waited, but nothing happened.

Hiro sighed. He was going to have to untie the man somehow and then take him to a hotel room somewhere nearby, and look after him. Somehow...

Hiro reached out slowly and gently took Adam's hand, meaning to provide help, and comfort at the same time, but it simply was rejected by the frightened and broken immortal before him.

Adam flinched, and struggled to get away. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me…please…please don't touch me!" he begged. It made Hiro's heart break. He had to get Adam to trust him; to let him help him but how? Then an idea struck.

"Adam? It's Hiro Nakamura, I am here to help you! I am not going to hurt you…" Hiro said, slowly in Japanese, reaching out again carefully with slow movements. Adam stopped struggling, and looked up at Hiro with those pain-filled blue eyes.

"…Hiro? Is that... really you?…" He asked, in Japanese, sounding hesitant. He looked at Hiro's hand on his, and started shivering. "Please don't touch me…" Hiro swallowed painfully at the words. How could Adam Monroe have been reduced to this so quickly?

"Adam, I am trying to help you, I promise I will not hurt you." Hiro replied, gently taking Adam's hand and starting to untie the tight knots made by the thick rope. Ando watched, taking the rope away once Hiro had untie the man's hands. He looked on at the scene before him with a heavy heart. Adam may have been evil in a sense but no one, not even him deserved what had just happened to him. It must have been torture for Hiro to see the immortal so distressed; so... broken. Yes. That was the word. He was broken, and Ando didn't know how even Hiro could cope with what had so obviously happened to the man; let alone try to fix him.

But Hiro surprised him.

Ando watched with wonder as Hiro managed to calm the frightened and disoriented man by speaking in their native language. It was hard to believe that it was actually working but it was. Hopefully they could get Adam away from here; to somewhere safe and then they could resume their job of searching for the Speedster later on when everything calmed down a little… but Ando knew that that would take a long time to happen. Adam was clearly stressed out just by being touched…so how long would it take for him to recover completely?

Hiro started untying the man's feet, trying to ignore the shivering and the flinching of his once friend and hero. He muttered quietly and continuously in Japanese to try and calm the man down, "Shh…It's okay. I am not going to hurt you. I promise. I am here to help you…You are safe now; you are okay..."

Once Adam was untied, he simply shuffled away as fast as he was able from Hiro and Ando and curled up in a ball against the bin. He still didn't look as if he was with it at all; his eyes were too bright and glazed over for that and he was still shaking. He looked around him as if to ask, "Is it safe? Is..._he_ still here?"

Hiro walked over to where Adam was, and crouched down to his level but he made sure to let the blonde-haired man have his space.

"Adam… what happened?" he gently asked, looking the man in the face. He wasn't injured anymore but the blood was still there, evidence of the brutal beatings that he had suffered in the short amount of time that he had been missing.

Hiro still felt responsible and he felt guilty for what had happened. It was all his fault… If only he had been able to avoid that punch and been able to stop time, then he would have saved Adam from what had happened to him and then Adam would not be here, lying curling up in a heap covered with his own blood and terrified to being touched.

Even though he now knew all too well and too clearly what had happened, he wanted to hear it from Adam himself.

Who was now looking at him with those blue eyes that spoke volumes.

"I tried to get away… I did… but he was too strong…oh god Hiro, it hurt…I was burning all over and I screamed but I _couldn't get away_!" Adam whispered in Japanese; his voice hoarse and shaky. "I couldn't get away…it hurt so much…and the sick bastard _laughed_! He laughed! He found it funny that I was screaming in pain...It hurt so much, more than anything I have ever experienced..." he broke down then, tears trickling down his face which was now looking rather gaunt because of his time in that coffin. Starvation was, after all, not a disease and not even Adam was able to cure it.

_Once again, _Hiro thought, _my fault…_

Hiro swallowed painfully yet again. "It's okay Adam… you are safe now! You are safe with us; nothing will happened to you!" he said, reaching out to the man. He pulled into him a hug, ignoring the desperate struggles of the now broken man.

Sobs tore through the shaking and broken Adam, as he stopped struggling and settled down in the arms of his carp.

Who was doing all that he could to stop crying himself.

Ando watched, feeling upset himself. If only they had gotten there sooner and then none of this would have happened… He looked Hiro who looked sadly back. Ando stepped back and allowed the two to be alone. After all, Hiro was the one to comfort Adam, not him. He knew the man better.

Hiro held the sobbing Adam in his arms and as he did so he thought.

_What could he do now?_

* * *

_**Wow, so that went on longer than what it should have…xD I got carried away again, as per usual!**_

_**I hoped you liked this folks, I enjoyed writing it but it made me feel depressed afterwards. Poor Adam. I may write a sort-of sequel, if anyone is interested to find out what happens next…I don't know yet.**_

_**Review people, I need to know what you all though, as I was depressed after writing this, I bet some of you will feel the same after reading it! **_

_**Toodles then,**_

_**Leah xo**_


End file.
